The Love of Arthur Pendragon
by thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: Wherein Merlin thinks it's quite morbid giving your heart to someone else. And Arthur decides to snog the life out of him. Warning: Anal sex between two men.


**Author's Note**: Hello, avid readers of Merthur. I give to you my first story that has full out smex in it.

It has a bit of a plot but I think this will be viewed more as PWP kind of thing.

It also some romance in it so it's not purely PWP. :D

Soooo... This is my first time actually writing a full out anal sex scene in my writings. I'll anticipate the disappoint you perverts would have with the lack of "sensuality" in it since I am a newbie on this kind of things... So again, I shall remind you that it's my first time writing this...

I even watched gay sex vids just to get the gist of the whole thing.

So if I haven't delivered the sexual gratification that you all had previously received from literary erotica of this pairing, I apologize. Though I'm willing to receive tips on how to improve my man sex scenes. ;D

Again betaed by **FiggThe3rd **who passed her Welsh Speaking exam on Tuesday. Thank you again for still being my beta even though I disappear for a lengthy periods of time. :DDD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin. It belongs to BBC. Unfortunately so... When we all know that the two MALE protagonist have the hots for each other. :DD

**Warnings: **Firstly, this has **man sex** so if you feel queasy about it, I suggest you click the back button.

So read away, readers. :DD

* * *

"You know, Arthur, there's one person who owns my heart…"

Arthur was waiting for this to happen ever since he had met the raven all those years ago. Being by the young warlock's side was worth it so stubbornly. Arthur was going to reap what he sowed at this very moment.

He could not wait as his Merlin would admit his devoted affection to him and, of course, he to him as well.

"… and it's me. I mean, come on, if I literally gave my heart to someone else then I'd be a corpse right about now, yeah?"

All thoughts of a romantic end to their day shattered in Arthur's mind.

"It's ridiculous to hear all those men who're vying for me that their hearts are mine to keep and own. It's quite morbid if you ask me. They could've chosen a much better line to use."

He looked at the blonde, "What do you think of this utter rubbish that's happening to me?"

"I thought you wanted someone to love you. And there you have it. What are you whining about, anyway?"

Arthur couldn't help but feel a bit put off with Merlin's confession. He would've done the same thing for the raven haired man sooner or later if his affections were still oblivious to the man but it seems another route must be taken to achieve the warlock's love.

"Well… firstly, I'm court sorcerer to the Once and Future King of the realm of Albion. What ambitious person wouldn't want me as their arm candy? Secondly, just because I came from a small village doesn't mean I'm a naïve and gullible person. I mean, they seem to have conveniently forgotten that I was your manservant before becoming court sorcerer. I know the ways of the court like the back of my hand."

Arthur snorted on Merlin's last statement.

Merlin ignored it and continued, "What reassurance can they give to me that they're genuine and not after the power and fame of being my spouse."

Arthur could relate to that…

But he knew Merlin would never take advantage of him. Rather, the lithe man would check on the king if he had digested any potions or been put under enchantments if he so romance Merlin publicly.

"And just because they found out that males with magic can conceive a child, doesn't give them right to treat me as a damsel or something stupid like that. I can sire a child if I wanted to. Maybe I should just impregnate a woman to spite those men."

He gave a huff which made him quite adorable in Arthur's eyes.

Arthur wrapped Merlin over his shoulder then said, "Merlin, I know for a fact that you wouldn't do something like that out of petty spite."

Merlin gave Arthur a thoughtful look.

"Hmmmm… You're right… I mean I know… It's just that… It's frustrating. Why couldn't things be simpler?"

Arthur could only sigh in defeat or as Merlin would interpret it, exasperation, as the younger man droned on and on about the men who was pestering him about marriage.

The blonde had decided enough was enough and proceeded to snog the life out of Merlin.

Merlin, in return, mewled in the kiss and kissed back.

Before the prince could ravish him more, Merlin lightly pushed away from the other man.

"A- Arthur.." He was confused. It felt good but was still confused.

The young king held the other man against him.

"Merlin, I've been in love with for quite awhile. I would like to show you how I feel by ravishing you in a way you can find no one else who can do it better than I do."

Arthur searched in Merlin's blue eyes of any indication that the slender man never wanted this in the first place.

Merlin gave a small sweet smile then chastely kissed Arthur, after his initial shock, responded quite eagerly and passionately.

Merlin mewled, not only from the kiss but also from suddenly being carried by Arthur's strong arms.

He hugged the fit man by his legs as they kissed.

The prince carried Merlin towards in his bed and placed him there.

Merlin, looked at his king looming over him, was breathing hard and was flushed from their passionate kiss.

He knew his lust was evident for Merlin moaned so wantonly and unconsciously spread his legs.

Arthur couldn't help but lick his lips as his eyes feasted upon the temptation that was before him. With Merlin's blue eyes darkening in lust and being surrounded by red colors. _Camelot's colors_. It made his semi erect cock quite hard in that moment of licentious visual appraisal.

And the minx knew the effect he had on Arthur.

He played with himself with his clothes on; playing with his nipples, moaning as he twisted it with his right hand while the other he was sucking it with pleasure was evident with the moans he was giving.

The saliva covered fingers proceeded to touch Merlin's erect nipples and the other gave feather like touches to Merlin's cloth covered cock. He moaned and teased himself but Arthur made no move towards the warlock.

Merlin shed himself from his trousers. His erection hard and the head wet with cum.

His pale hands traveled towards it but went past his cock to play with his balls.

What made Arthur want to come in his breeches was the sight of Merlin's arse in the air. His puckered hole looking hungry, wanting to be entered. But Merlin didn't penetrate it only touching the edge of it, moaning.

He stood there as Merlin slowly started to take the rest of his clothing, starting with the neckerchief that has always covered Merlin beautiful, pale neck that Arthur had always dreamed of littering with love bites.

He took off his shirt revealing a new, wonderful pale land that Arthur planned to conquer and ravished until Merlin was just a weeping, lustful and moaning creature beneath him.

Arthur started to go towards Merlin and the raven decided to meet the blonde halfway.

They kissed, fighting for dominance. With Merlin, wrapping his arms around strong shoulders while Arthur holding Merlin's buttock; massaging and squeezing the plump flesh that made Merlin press himself against Arthur.

The heat of their erections driving the other mad with lust.

With a growl that could rival a bear's, Arthur pushed Merlin onto his canopy bed again.

It's with this sight, Merlin, breathless and lustful, that made his erection ache so badly.

Merlin gave a wicked grin as he slowly crawled towards Arthur on his knees.

"I always knew I'd make you walk on your knees some-"Arthur's teasing was interrupted and was replaced with a moan as Merlin licked Arthur's covered erection.

Arthur placed his broad hands on the soft, raven hair as he encourage Merlin's licking and sucking on his clothe covered erection.

With his other hand, he shed himself of his shirt then smacked Merlin's buttocks which received a moan from the warlock.

Having enough and wanting to cum inside Merlin, Arthur pulled the other man towards him as they shared another heated kiss.

Merlin pulled away and made himself comfortable in Arthur's bed amongst his pillows as he watched the royal rid of himself from his breeches with haste.

Once every piece of clothing from his body was gone, Arthur began to make his way towards Merlin. The lithe man welcomed him with his legs open and a mischievous smile.

Another kiss was shared as Arthur ground himself on Merlin. Saliva and moans were exchanged as they explored each other's body with their hands.

Arthur's back was marked with dull scratches while Merlin was littered with love bites. Once Arthur descended his way towards the lower part of his body, Merlin held onto the sheets while Arthur played with his nipples, suckling it like a hungry infant. The sensation made Merlin's feet curl and he gave a choked cry to be touched elsewhere.

Arthur heeded Merlin's plea and decided to give open, wet kisses and hickies to Merlin's thighs.

Once he tired of it he went to lick Merlin's balls and touched his perineum. Merlin voiced his pleasure through his moans and grunts urging Arthur for more.

The blonde then proceeded to lick Merlin's waiting and eager hole. And by the moans and praises Merlin was giving, he quite liked it.

Arthur enjoyed the taste of Merlin. It was unique and wanted Merlin to orgasm from it but the other man wanted him to fuck him until he couldn't walk from their passionate coupling.

"Arthur…" Merlin gasped, "Please just fuck me already. Make me yours."

With a final lick, he kneeled in front of Merlin's face. He held his shaft and lined his weeping cock along Merlin's lips.

After toying the thick, throbbing flesh, Merlin took it into his mouth sucking softly at first, giving out mewls of pleasure from tasting Arthur's essence.

It didn't take long for him to engulf Arthur. Merlin pondered that Arthur must be eight inches, give or take, as he swallowed him to the point where Arthur could feel himself at the back of Merlin's throat.

Arthur groaned at the humid feeling around his cock. As much as Merlin was willing and Arthur had wanted to thrust in Merlin's mouth until orgasm, he withdrew his cock from Merlin's talented mouth just so he could fuck Merlin properly.

Arthur hooked his arms under Merlin's knees and put it on his shoulders then gave another rimming. Merlin, who was breathless by the time Arthur was finished, keened when the blonde had started to penetrate him.

The raven-haired man breathed hard, groaned and moaned as he welcomed the broad, long and hardened flesh of Arthur.

The blonde controlled his breathing as he entered the warlock, reveling in the feel of tightness and warmth that he could bury himself in for days.

Once Arthur was balls deep within Merlin, the younger man wrapped his legs around the fit man whilst Arthur steadied himself, resting his forehead against Merlin's shoulder.

He give a chaste kiss to his ears then said, "My god, Merlin, you feel so incredible."

Merlin responded with a passionate kiss as he urged his king to start thrusting within him.

Moans, grunted and the slapping of slick, sweaty flesh was the only sound that could be heard within the king's chambers. Along with occasional words, praise and more of everything of the sensation they were feeling.

With his erratic thrusting, Arthur could feel in his belly that he was near. Merlin kept tightening his channel moaning so delicious saying that he was cumming.

With a loud moan, Merlin came, shooting out his thick essence and his head thrown back; revealing his long, smooth, pale neck.

Arthur bit on Merlin's neck as he came inside the warlock.

He rode out his orgasm as he nibbled against Merlin's jugular vein. And Merlin, who was giving soft moans, roamed his hands against Arthur's back as he felt the burly man's thrust against his prostate. He loved the feeling of still being filled with the man's cock and semen.

Feeling satisfied, he pulled out from Merlin, giving a sweet kiss to the satisfied warlock beneath him.

They gave each other a smile then Arthur rested beside Merlin.

As Arthur found himself beneath the beautiful, slender man, who he had been in love with for so long, giving him a wicked grin, his thoughts were along the lines of he should've done it sooner.

* * *

Soooo... How was it? Would love to know if I sucked writing the smex scenes... :)


End file.
